


Stay with me

by jonnybernthal



Series: Frank Castle [2]
Category: Marvel, The Punisher - Fandom, frank castle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex, and a little horny, fluff at the end!, frank being adorable, its just more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnybernthal/pseuds/jonnybernthal
Summary: there's a second part to this that i just started writing! i didn't plan on making another part until halfway through the smut and i just thought, hmm this would be a cute after part :)) i still have a completely different frank castle fic in the works this is just another one i wrote while i had free time.





	1. Chapter 1

I hadn't seen Frank in weeks because of his obsessive need to hide out and lay low after a big attack. I knew what I was getting into when I first told him I could handle his absences at times, but a part of me wished I could convince him to stop fighting and be with me completely. I knew Frank would never do such a thing because he cared too much about ridding this city of the thieves, criminals, and thugs that were ruining it and harming citizens just like me. 

Still, I loved Frank more than anything and what scares me most is that he'll never walk through that door again. The only thing I could do to keep me positive and hopeful was remember the kiss he plants on my lips and the ritualistic, "I'll always come back to you, even if I don't," he says before he leaves. He explained one time after he returned why he adds the 'even if I don't' part, it was because he knew his spirit would watch over me and keep me safe. He wasn't much of a religious guy but he still believed in spirits and beings in the afterlife because he swore one time he heard his wife telling him she loved him after her passing. 

I tried to occupy myself as much as possible in these times when Frank is gone. This was a hard thing to do considering every time I did something it reminded me of how Frank would be if he was with me. If I'm watching a movie I think about how Frank would always produce a booming laugh at something one of the characters did or said. If I'm cooking I always think about how Frank loved to be my sue chef even though all he did was taste the food and snack on jerky while he watched me. I think about how at night he would always ask me to read whatever book I was reading out loud to him because he always wanted to hear my voice. Everything I do alone in this apartment I've done with Frank (including you know what), so everything reminds me of him. Everything.

Monday turns into Tuesday, which turns into Wednesday, and next thing I know its another Friday night where I'm on the couch wallowing in boredom. I would go out with friends to take my mind off of it but my best friend is out of town. So now I'm really stuck. 

It's 9:30 and I'm already calling it a night because at least if I'm sleep my mind is off of it right? I take my shower, drink my tea, get settled into bed and try to fall asleep when I hear it. I hear that familiar bag clunk to the floor and keys drop on the kitchen counter. He's here. I see a figure out of my doorway getting closer and closer. I sit up and watch my Frankie walk towards me and as he gets closer, even in the very dim lighting in my room I see the biggest smile plastered on his face. Don't see that everyday. I get up and run up to him once he's in the doorway and jump up to hug him. 

"Somebody is happy to see me," he says teasingly, voice filled with covered emotion. 

"Oh you've only been gone like 3 weeks, I'm not that excited," i joke back. His eyes are staring intently into mine, those black orbs tearing into me. His hand is lazily wrapped around my waist like as if he's too tired to give me the bruising grip he normally gives. He doesn't speak for a while and I don't either, we're both just enjoying each other's presence, still standing in front of my bedroom doorway. His hand eventually goes up to my cheek, stroking his calloused thumb against my lips lightly. His stare is intense, almost like he's trying to remember what's changed on my features since he last saw me. New scar hear that i need ask about, new freckle there that I've never seen, new earrings you brought from that store you love. 

These moments where we just talk or look at each other when he returns build the angst that both of us already feel after being apart for a while. He claims I can make him hard when he hasn't seen me in a while just from saying his name a certain way. Normally I check him for any injuries that need a proper cleaning and new bandage since while he's away he doesn't exactly take the best care of them. I raise up his shirt to look at his abdomen, he turns to let me look at his back, already knowing what I'm looking for. I look at his arms and see a deep gash thats now in the one or two week healing stages with a piece of cloth lazily placed over it. 

"Thats the best bandaging you could do Frankie?" He chuckles and that smirk on his lips is enough to make my center ache with longing. His smile produces butterflies in my stomach that are insistent on being felt. I walk to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit and he follows behind me. I reach up on the top shelf to get it and feel frank trap me in between the counter and his hips. His hands go to my shoulders, he rubs for a second, massaging there before going to my back. 

"I should be doing this to you i think," I say. He gives me a soft chuckle, "Nah, I know how worried you get when I'm gone. I can feel it in these shoulders right now. I just want you to relax before I fuck you senseless," His tone was deep on that last sentence, making me all the more horny than i already was. I felt his bulge on the back of my sweats and turned my body so that I could face him. He towered over me as i shakily opened the alcohol packet and rubbed it on his cut. He stroked my hair as i re-bandaged his cut and my mind was telling me to hurry because i could not wait any longer for him to be inside me. Once i was done he wasted no time lifting me up onto the kitchen counter and placing a soft sweet kiss on my lips. That first kiss is always the most dangerous one. 

It always starts out slow, methodical, neither of us fighting for dominance. But after a few more, hands start to travel down and remove clothing, and from there its all over. I know once Frank starts with me, he won't stop until we're both sweating and panting. Tonight I can tell, it won't be like usual. "If I'm too rough, tell me to stop." Thats all he says for me to know that i'm in for it, the only warning i get. 

He plants wet kisses on my neck as he starts pulling my sweats down and throwing them on the kitchen floor. His hands are everywhere on me, like as if he feels the need to touch every inch of me as fast as he possibly can. My breath is already ragged and he hasn't even removed all my clothes yet. He pulls his shirt up and over his head as i unbuckle his pants and pull them down far enough for him to kick them off. His length refuses to be held back by his boxers, sticking up and out against his leg. He's so hard it looks almost painful, Frank smiles when he notices where my gaze is. "Im very happy to see you," was all he retorted before unlatching my bra and throwing it somewhere. His mouth goes to my nipple, sucking roughly as his other hand kneads the exposed one. My hands are a mess in his hair as I throw my head back whispering foul profanities. 

His hand now goes down to my underwear, rubbing gently over the wet fabric covering my clit. "You're already so wet for me babygirl," he groans into my ear. "Do you want me to taste you?" He teases more than anything when he's really horny because the build up makes him more excitable. The cuss words that flow from my mouth make him more and more turned on than he already is. 

"Please…," is all i can manage to beg of him. He goes down in between my thighs and kisses each side tenderly. Getting ever so close to my center before he comes back up and places a kiss on my lips. Im practically whimpering with urgency and he likes it that way. When his lips move, his finger take its place as he inserts two into my mouth. I suck on them gingerly before he takes them out. He pulls my underwear off with haste and places those two fingers on my folds. He rubs gently for a moment, watching me. I make eye contact and that alone is enough to make me come. His eyes are wild with lust as his fingers attack my clit. He places another kiss on my neck, then my chest before going back down to face my center. He's still teasing, kissing the sides before he starts to suck full force on my clit. The sensation sends a shock through my whole body like an electrical current. I gasp and hiss at him as he bites ever so slightly down on the already sensitive nub. Without warning inserts two fingers in and curves them so they hit my g spot repeatedly. 

He's relentless, sucking loudly on the nub and pumping two fingers in and out, in and out--

"Frannnk," was all I could manage to yell between ragged breaths and small pants for air. He grunts in response, not letting up in the least bit. I look down at him and he's staring at me with wild ferocious eyes, like a predator catching and devouring its prey. His big hands are on either side of my thighs, holding me firmly in place cause at this point he knows I'm about to start squirming, and i do. My hips jerk and i try to pry his hands off or even loosen his grip for freedom of this delicious torture but he won't allow it. He warned me i would be in for it but i didn't listen. 

I noticed Frank started to get sloppy, mouth getting tired from consistent licking and sucking, and right as i felt his curved fingers slide in one more time more forcefully, i held onto the counter next to me as tightly as possible and my toes began to curl. My first orgasm rolled in like a boulder toppling over me, the sensation was so intense all i could do was close my eyes and focus on remembering to breath. I could feel Frank kissing my neck once i finally came to i grabbed his shoulders pulling him as close to me as possible. 

"That was only the pre-show babygirl," he says as he picks me up and pushes me against the living room wall. Wall fucking. This man did not come to play. He warned me though. 

I'm already a mess against him, my core sensitive to every touch after his mouth being ever so attentive to it. He teases yet again with his fingers, rubbing up and down, then he takes his length and rubs it in between my folds. He does it for a few moments so that i don't expect when he actually goes into me. I moan uncontrollably as he starts off slow, expanding my walls slightly until i can fit around him. "Fuck, you're so tight," he growls under his breath. More cuss words fall from his lips as he places his hands on the wall beside me to steady himself. His lips move to my neck, his bites are sure to leave hickies that i know i'll have to carefully cover for work Monday. He's pacing himself, trying to build momentum, and also not go so hard so fast so that he won't hurt me. I know he's trying his damnedest not to ram himself as hard as he wants because I'm still adjusting to his size, but once i do, he starts to do just that. 

My legs are pinned to his abdomen, his shoulders are practically under the back of my knees, and from this position i can literally feel him in my stomach. No exaggeration. He's so far into me that i almost tell him to stop, the words forming on my lips but i can't commit to them because i want it. The pain is just the right amount to being slightly uncomfortable but damn good. I hear a picture i had hung on the wall shaking against the wall before finally falling down and shattering. We both ignore it, too concerned with this amazing sensation to even think about something else. "Frank, please," I wasn't sure what i was begging for. 

"C'mon, C'mon baby girl, I'm so close," he growls onto my lips. His breath is hot on my mouth, he's giving lazy kisses now in between trying to breath. The sweat off his forehead drips down onto my breast and he notices, licking it off. My hands are tangled through his hair, all i can do is whimper helpless pleas mixed with yelling his name. Nothing turns him on more than the sound of my pleas while he pounds into me. He starts to get sloppy, his hips twitching and his pace getting uneven. He's close but he won't finish until I do. What an asshole. He started thumbing my clit again to get me there, but without realizing, the roughness of his calloused thumb and how sensitive it already was, every stroke mixed with thumb made me unravel more and more. I dug my nails into his back and that was all the confirmation he needed for him to double time and get me even closer. 

I had never felt so utilized in my life. Frank played me like an instrument, composing the most perfect song he could make with my body. I felt the blood rushing to my ears, my body clenched, I clenched around him and he knew it was over. The loud screams mixed with his loud groans of release filled the tiny apartment until both of us were hoarse and out of breath. I stared at Frank's face, his eyes closing, jaw going slack, brow intensely furrowed and then biting down on his lip. It as a beautiful thing to see the moment when he's about to come."Shit," he said still trying to catch his breath. The warmth of liquids inside me gushed down my leg once he pulled out and let me down to my feet. His broad chest is heaving up and down as we both just stare at each other in amazement. "Shiiiit," i finally said. We both laugh.

"I told you I would be rough. I warned you," he says as we walk to the bathroom. He grabs a towel and wipes his cum off from between my legs before rinsing it under hot water again and handing it back to me. "Yeah, you warned me. But you didn't prepare me," I retort. After both of us using the bathroom we go to the bed and lie down for a moment just staring at the ceiling. The silence is comfortable, we don't have to say much to know we're both very content. Its not like a telepathic thing its more like an understood silence thing. Eventually he pulls me closer to his body and in return i lace my hands through his hair, face in the crook of his neck. I kiss it lazily and his eyes flutter shut. 

"I love you," he says quietly, carefully. I raise up to look at him, a smile forming on my lips. His eyes open and he says it again. "I love you." 

"Those are the most beautiful words I've ever heard leave your mouth Frank Castle. I love you too." And I do. 

Moments later he finally breaks the silence. "You weren't part of the plan," he says in a low, thoughtful tone. "Wasn't expecting to fall for someone at this point in life. Just thought that part was over for me. Honestly don't even fucking deserve it, not with the things I done. I don't deserve a woman as good as you, not again. You get in my head too, always thinking about how I have to make it back t'you. I get scared sometimes when I think I might not…" he trails off and looks away. I know he's only looking for the words to finish so I give him a second before I say anything, just staring at the side of his beautiful face. He turns back now, this time with intention,"Just makes me want to stop sometimes and just be with you, no threats on my life or imminent danger, But I know who I am and that is hard for me to do. I started this "crusade" for a reason, there was purpose. But now…you're my purpose." 

He stops to examine my expression. All I can do is make the dumbest smile because the words that just left Frank Castle's mouth were more than enough to make me cry. "Frank Castle you really are something. You know the only reason I don't argue with you to stay with me and never leave is because I know you do what you do for a reason. Of course I never want you to leave and go out to possibly be killed but I know who you are. Frank motherfucking Castle." He chuckles and the biggest child-like smile forms on his face. "Every time you walk out that door there's a knot in my stomach and my mind tells me to yell for you to never leave. Cause that could be my last time seeing you." I start to tear up a little and he notices. I hate when I get emotional because its hard for me to snap out of it. He knows this so he gives me a tight embrace, hold my head to his chest so that I can hear how fast his heart is beating. 

He strokes my hair lightly and wipes the single tear that falls from one eye. "I'm taking a break babygirl. I need to lay low anyway and if I wait long enough, they'll all think I'm dead somewhere, won't even come looking for me." That was a lie, they would and we both knew it. But Frank was an expert at ducking low and never being found unless he wanted to. "Even if they do, I'll handle it. I just wanna stay with you for a while."


	2. Frank Castle Defense Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part to the last chapter I wrote! I always wanted to do a fic where Frank teaches his girl how to use a gun because he's protective and cute like that.

Frank had been only home for less than week but I had enjoyed his presence more than I could explain. We hadn't done much, not like we could go on dates to the movies or out to dinner, not with his reputation. Well we could, but the odds of us running into his 'enemies' were getting greater and greater as he explained. But today was Saturday and I knew Frank would come up with something for us to do, within the realms of safety of course. 

I got out of bed to brush my teeth, wash my face, the usual. I noticed Frank was already up somewhere but where i had yet to find out. I walked out to the kitchen where I saw a shirtless Frank with boxers very low on his waist holding a spatula in one hand. Max was in the corner attacking his water bowl and slobbering everywhere. He was cooking eggs? Yes and those hash browns that smelled delicious. Bacon was sizzling in the oven underneath and toast was just about to pop out of the toaster. 

He turned around when he heard slight footsteps in the living room, "Good morning babygirl," I walked over to him, "you always cook me breakfast, I thought I'd return the favor," he said kissing my forehead. Seeing Frank in this light was one of those rare moments that I appreciated so much. Sun rays from the window in the kitchen casting the perfect light on his face, softening his features and reflecting off those beautiful brown irises. He was so calm and relaxed that it almost felt the second part of his life didn't exist. Like as if he wasn't a gun wielding murderer. I loved that he felt so comfortable around me to basically be himself without feeling ashamed or nervous. 

Even with all the cuts and scars on him he was still so handsome, his hair disheveled from me playing in it before finally getting up. I smiled at him, my heart pumping faster when he returned it. "It smells delicious! I have to say I'm surprised you even cook considering you are no help when I do." I playfully hit his chest and he smiled catching my hand. 

"I cooked with Maria all the time because she didn't really know how. My Ma taught me when I was younger ""It's always important to learn how to do things for your wife one day when she's not feeling good. It's what a man is supposed to do, take care of his woman"" she would say. And everything she taught me stuck. I have to say though watching you stir pasta just really does it for me," He joked pinching my hip. 

"Ha Ha! Well now that you've revealed this information you won't be seeing me cook for you anymore," I retorted to him sneaking a piece of hash brown while his back was turned. He playfully scoffed at me knowing damn well I was lying, because I was. Not to sound so matriarchal but I actually loved cooking for him, watching him devour something I made and then asking for more even though he ate the whole pot already. Us eating most of the cookie dough before it can become cookies because we're craving desert. 

"So, Francis Castle, what do you have in store for us on this fine Saturday morning?" He set both of our plates on the dining room table and handed me a cup of much needed coffee. "Well, I do have a surprise for you but I can't tell you what it is until we get there." A playful grin formed on his lips, the sneaky bastard. I loaded my coffee with way too much creamer and not enough sugar while narrowing my eyes at him. "How do you even drink that, it tastes so much better black." I eyed him up and down knowing that was a slight reference to my skin color, even though he'd never admit it. 

I smirked at him, "Touché. But Frank I promise if you take me out in the boonies and throw a gun in my hand you'll regret it." And he laughed, because his plan was to do just that, which I knew. 

"Well then I am in for a treat today," he finally joked back after scarfing down a fork full of eggs. 

When we were done with breakfast, we both got dressed to get ready to leave. Frank insisted on watching me because of the creep that he is, except he insisted it was because he "wanted to remember every outline of my body," to which i retorted "You don't see enough of it when you sweetly torture me while we fuck?" 

Frank laughed, "Personally, I don't think I could ever see too much of you. In fact, if we weren't on a time restraint I wouldn't even finish letting you get dressed because.." he motioned up and down my body with his hand before pulling me to his lap. My arm went around his shoulder before he could use both arms to grip around my waist and pull me as close as possible to him. I tugged at his now slightly more groomed hair before ruffling it between my fingers for a beat. 

We walked out of the apartment and Frank donned his favorite baseball cap, his only method of disguise. He ushered me into his beat down RV before cranking it one, two , three times to finally start up. I could see ammunition on the kitchen table, guns stored haphazardly under the dining table and the bed in the back made nice and neat. "It's a long drive so get comfortable babygirl," he said to me over the radio playing Metallica. 

I settled in the passenger seat grabbing my book from underneath it and began reading. 

\- 2 hours later -

Frank finally pulled off into a deserted field that was completely off of nowhere. There were no signs for miles and I wasn't sure how he even knew how to get here. "Where are we Francis?" 

"Home." His tone was wistful, a smile forming on his lips. He grabbed the guns from the bottom of the kitchen table, a round of ammo, and some pictures of targets that were plastered over the RV windows. "Follow me," he said opening the door for me to step out. 

I followed behind him, half anxious and half excited for this impromptu Frank Castle Defense Class. "Im gonna teach you how to shoot a gun, because I won't always be there and I need you to be safe. The guys I go after are dangerous and I'll be danmed if they take my only reason for being away from me." I smiled, Frank had such a way of telling you how he felt without even elaborating, but that one sentence would run my mind for weeks to come. 

He handed me the gun, his hand over mine guiding me to the target he placed on the tree a few feet in front of us. The Sun was high in the sky now, beaming down on us below. His other hand was on my back, keeping me steady. His mouth came close to my ear, "Don't be scared, aim for the middle of his chest, and pull the trigger." And I did just that. He laughed when my shot hit dead center on the target. "That's fucking incredible, you're a natural babygirl," he remarked rubbing my back. 

Now it was my turn to boast, "You thought I would spark up a relationship with the Frank Castle and not eventually learn how to work a gun? You leave a few lying around every time you come back and one night I went to a range and practiced. I'm no you, but I think I'm pretty damn good." He was shocked at this revelation, though somehow I don't doubt he already knew this. As much as I hated to admit it, Frank could read me like a book. 

"Well then, show me what you got." He moved back, arms crossed on his chest and studied me. 

I held the gun with two hands and aimed for the throat, one shot. The chest, one shot. The heart, one shot. And finally landed two in each arm and two in each leg before lowering the gun to my side. Frank's jaw dropped, "Jesus Christ. I should just warn any motherfucker that tries to mess with you that it's a dangerous, dangerous mistake." I laughed while he pulled me in both arms for a very nice hug. "Now, what can you do with a rifle?" 

Frank showed me how to work the rifle, safety precautions, and how to load it with more ammo. He was an excellent teacher, although I don't think you're supposed to kiss your students for landing a shot. The first few shots he demonstrated to me, and watching him work a gun was so oddly erotic? I can't truly explain but the way he focuses on the target, the way his hands grip the gun, the way his hands make the gun look small, how calm he is while landing a perfect kill shot. It truly does something to my core that I'm almost ashamed of. Then it was my turn and the way he bit his lip while his thumbs pulled my hips in alignment, his hands maneuvering on my arms for me to keep them tight. All of it was very educational in terms of defense, but also very sexually teasing, at least for me. Although, considering the way Frank kept biting his lip, and how he really only does that when he's turned on, I knew it was for him too. 

Once it hit dusk he walked back on to the RV to grab some food he had made earlier and a blanket for us to sit on. He made us good ol' peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a baggie of grapes, and a baggie of chips. He popped open two gatorades and set them between us. "Dinner of champions," he joked while throwing a grape in his mouth. He could've served me anything and I would've been glad he planned it out for us. 

We sat and watched the Sun set while talking about everything. He tried throwing grapes in my mouth but missed every time," How are you a perfect shot but can't manage to aim a grape Frank," I joked taking a bite of pb&j.

"Because that mouth is making me think of other ways I want to use it," he said pulling me in for a deep, slow kiss.


End file.
